


A Good Boy For Mistress

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [309]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, F/M, Femdom, Panty Kink, Pegging, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a continuation of the sub Sam fic you just did? it was sooo good!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boy For Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Mistress (298)

“Talk to me, Sam.” His mistress’ voice purred in his ear. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Sam moaned. “So, so good.”

He felt the mistress’ nails scrape over his ass, over the cloth of the panties, giving a small pinch, and Sam whimpered.

“Sam….” She whispered. His mistress laughed softly, and Sam heard the faint _click_  of a bottle of lube being open.

Sam made sure he was spread out, ass in the air, and he trembled with want and lust.

The mistress pulled the panties aside, baring Sam’s hole, and his lube coated fingers moved towards it, stopping just a few centimeters short.

“Sam. Tell me what you wish.”

“I wish for you to fuck my ass, Mistress.” Sam said. “Please.”

“Good boy.” Sam’s mistress smiled, before pressing two fingers against Sam’s ass, lubing the area. She watched as they sunk in, and Sam groaned at the burn. “Sam?”

“Feels wonderful.” Sam grunted, pushing back. He was given a quick slap to his ass, and Sam stilled.

“Now, now, Sam. You know the rules.”

“No hurrying things along.” Sam murmured.

“Exactly, Sam.” Sam’s mistress continued to open Sam, watching his hole stretch around her fingers. She smiled at each moan that Sam made, and she slowly continued to add fingers.

When Sam had four in his ass, he was babbling, begging to be fucked.

“Is that what you wish, Sam?”

“Yes! Yes, oh god, yes! Fuck me, Mistress. Fuck me, please! Oh, please.” Sam begged.

The mistress’ fingers left Sam’s ass, and she slipped her strap-on on, liberally lubing it, and lining the dildo up with Sam’s hole.

“Mistress….” Sam moaned softly.

She plunged in, bottoming out before she started to fuck Sam at a brutal pace, making the man scream in pleasure.

A hand wrapped in Sam’s hair, pulling and tugging, as her other hand ran down Sam’s body, nails dragging on the flesh, and leaving marks.

“Mistress!” Sam cried out, moaning and quivering on the sheets.

Sam’s mistress laughed, as she pounded Sam, not letting up on her pace.

“You’re going to wake up tomorrow, Sam…” She growled, tugging on Sam’s hair, pulling his head back slightly. “Feeling my strap-on.”

“Mistress, fuck!” Sam moaned. “Mistress, I…I need to c-come, please.” Sam begged.

The mistress kept thrusting, grinning, knowing that Sam wouldn’t dare come without her permission.

“Please!” Sam cried out. “Please!”

“You wish to come, Sam?” His mistress asked, pulling on his hair. “You need to come badly?”

“Yes, mistress! Please!”

“Come for me, Sam.” His mistress growled.

Sam cried out, coming on the bed, and on the waist of the panties he wore.

The mistress pulled out, and flipped Sam, pulling him over, and pushing him down, so that his mouth was hovering over the dildo.

“Suck the dildo, and I’ll think of letting you eat me out, Sam.”

Sam didn’t even respond, just sank down on the dildo, sucking and looking up at his mistress, seeing her pleased expression.

His eyes flickered back down, shutting, as he focused on the task that his mistress gave him.


End file.
